ABSTRACT CSHL Laboratory Course in Advanced Techniques in Molecular Neuroscience The proposed Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) course Advanced Techniques in Molecular Neuroscience (ATMN), to be held annually in July 2020? 2024, is part of the CSHL's postgraduate training program in neurobiology. ATMN is a short, intensive sixteen day hands-on course which prepares students to enter directly into research that makes use of advanced and/or specialized molecular techniques in contemporary aspects of neurobiological research. Experimental modules in the course will include quantitative assays of RNAs bound to protein by crosslinking immunoprecipitation (CLIP), translating mRNA isolation from specified neural subtypes (TRAP), tissue clearing methodologies combined with single RNA molecule detection by hybridization chain reaction (HCR), preparation of pure astrocyte and neural progenitor cell cultures, design and use of engineered viral vectors in neuroscience research, design and use of CRISPR/Cas genome editing tools, practical exercises in gene delivery systems in vivo, genome-wide assessment of chromatin state and transcription factor binding by ATACseq and Cut & Run, and use and design of BAC transgenic vectors. Experimental techniques are taught in the context of the broader conceptual advances that they may provide. The course invites lecturers who have made significant contributions in their fields to give up-to-the-minute reports on current research. The trainees are chosen by the course faculty from larger pools of applicants and range from graduate students to senior investigators and research physicians. Because of the short duration of this course, senior, as well as junior individuals can attend and receive a short, intense period of training in an environment remote from other demands on their time and attention. The ATMN course also provides an unusual opportunity for established scientists to apply these advanced techniques to their own research interests, or to retrain in an important specialty within neuroscience with which they may not be familiar. Methods and concepts taught in the course are disseminated to the wider research community through the publication of laboratory manuals and online resources.